Stalking me
by Caelice
Summary: Oneshot. Kitty’s become a stalker, following Lance, making notes about his daily life and accidentally uncovering secrets along the way. But what happens when she notices someone stalking her? Kurtty


**Summary: **One-shot. Kitty's become a stalker, following Lance, making notes about his daily life and accidentally uncovering secrets along the way. But what happens when she notices someone stalking her? Kurtty

**Author's notes:** Well, this is obviously romance with a bit of humor. This just floated around in my head as I was writing my other stories. This is my second one-shot. Please review after this. I don't usually write one-shots, so I'm not really good at it. Also I'm not writing accents. I'm just not good at them.

_Italic_ is pretty much Kitty's mind talk to her, sort of like a conscience.

**Stalking me**

I know I shouldn't be doing this. It's so obviously wrong. I mean, nobody likes to be stalked. I see those movies or hear about those people who are being stalked by creepy murderers and I shiver to think how scared those people must have been when they found out someone was following them. But I can't help it. And it's not as if I'm some creepy murderer.

I'm in love.

I'm so in love that I've resort to this. To stalking.

_I am so embarrassed_. The only good thing about my new _hobby_. At least I'm not enjoying it. It's more like a habit. It's become as easy as breathing. Walking. Eating. It's just been slotted into my daily schedule. It's like eating breakfast, except that this could happen in the morning, afternoon or evening. There's no fixed time. When I see him, I take out my log. And my little blue pen. The red pen is when something dramatic has happened that I need to record.

Yes, I am mortified to admit that I even have a log. I carry it around with me, writing down his every action, his every move. Anything he does I record in this little black book. And I've been doing that for a long time. I nearly stopped using it after I caught Kurt flipping through it.

Thankfully at that time it was still just my diary, nothing too bad in there except small ramblings about my personal feelings, stuff that most people know about. I had only started the log a few days ago and Kurt never reached that part. I phased his tail into his stomach and he had to go to Dr. McCoy. I had to phase it out, of course, if not it would have required major surgery. Unfortunately by that time his stomach acids had 'balded' the end of his tail. Not that I feel guilty or anything. He deserved it.

But I stopped using the log. I stopped stalking _him_ for a bit as well. Then, one day, I opened my desk drawer and there it was, calling to me. There it was, my two pens lying next to it. I reached for it, opened it and started to read what I had written. Then, on an impulse, I picked up the pen, went to the very last page with writing in it. It was only half filled. I took my red pen and wrote slowly, in big block letters 'BACK IN BUSINESS'.

And I was hooked.

Still am.

I can't even believe how much I let this take over my life. I only realized how far this had gone when I found myself skipping lessons to follow him to a bunch of fast food restaurants with his friends. But I can't stop. It's an obsession.

_But still, this is too far. _

And yet, even as I'm thinking this, I start to creep forward. I'm hiding behind Lance's jeep, clutching the log in my hand. The car is the only thing that even separates me from the Brotherhood boarding house. That's right. I have stooped so low as to go to his house and spy on him there. I don't even know what drove me to it.

I'm crazy. I'm a creepy, crazy stalker.

_God this is ridiculous! I've gone too far_, I think angrily. I crawl forward, towards the front wheel of the jeep, still out of sight from the house. I'm sweating badly now. I can't stop thinking about what the Professor would think of this. And Wolverine. And Storm. And Jean and Scott and Rogue and…I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

_Stop it_, I think urgently. _You're here now. You don't have to do this for long. Just about fifteen minutes. Just to see what happens in his house. If he acts differently or anything…_

The front door is opening. Todd and Fred appear in the doorway. I crawl under the jeep, spying on their feet. And they're coming towards the jeep.

They are COMING towards the JEEP. Oh my god. I'm going to puke.

Okay, calm down. They might not find me here.

_But what if they do?_

Well, I'll just think of something. I can say that I was here to see Lance. I'm dating him. It's only natural for a girl to want to see her boyfriend.

_Ex-boyfriend. And no girl goes to see her boyfriend at 10:30 at night. Unless she's dying. And that's only if you want that person to sleep with you._

Damn, forgot about the ex-thing. Oh god, they're so close now. I'm so low down that there's only a very slim chance that they'll see me. But still, it's a possibility. I'm sweating so badly now that droplets are running down my face. I reach up and wipe them away. I'm trapped under the jeep. I got in, but I don't know how to get out. Unless I phase. But I don't exactly want to get out. Down here, they can't see me. At least, I hope they can't. I clench my fists and unclench them several times, trying to get a grip on myself. I can hear them both talking now.

"This is so cool. I can't believe he let us ride his jeep. I mean, we're usually not even allowed to _touch _it," Toad is saying. I can smell him even though he's still a few feet away. His shoes are scuffed and dirty.

"I know. But he lets us do anything now. All he does is brood and think of his _girlfriend_," Blob says, disgust obvious in his voice.

"_Ex_-girlfriend, yo" Toad corrects. My heart is thumping really loudly now. He thinks of me? I quickly concentrate on what they're saying, even though I'm shaking with fear and embarrassment.

"What did he see in her anyway? Besides the fact that she's hot."

"Yea. She's the enemy." They're moving around the jeep now, tapping on it and shuffling around.

"He'll get over it. You wanna go to Burger King? I'm hungry."

"We just had dinner, yo!" He gets into the car nonetheless and Blob gets into the driver's seat. I wince as the car sags, forcing me to practically bury my head into the gravel. This is the worst day ever. I can't believe I've sunk so low, figuratively and literally. As Blob drives forward I phase into the ground. Good thing too, because if I hadn't the back of my head would have been scraped right off. I wince.

As I resurface I suddenly realize how conspicuous I am, a fifteen year old girl lying on the road, staring at a jeep. A jeep that is nearly gone. None of them look back. They don't see me. I am practically sobbing with relief as I shakily pick myself up and stumble towards the house. The curtains are closed.

_This is crazy. You were nearly caught. _

I shake my head. I'm here now. Might as well just do this. Trembling, I flop against the wall of the house, right next to a corner so I can hide if anyone opens the window. I open my log and start to write in it.

**10:35 **Front wall of Brotherhood house. Next to window. No sighting yet.

Five minutes. That only took five minutes and already I want to die of humiliation. At least I haven't been caught. I crawl to the window, keeping close to the ground in case there's any need to phase. Slowly I lift my head. And the curtains open.

_Duck you fool!_

I throw myself instinctively to the side, phasing through the wall. And I phase right into the room.

_I said duck, not throw yourself into the lion's mouth!_

It's Pietro, and he hasn't seen me yet. He's standing at the window, looking outside.

_Get out! Get out!_

For once, I listen to reason and throw myself straight back out. Thankfully Pietro has left the window. I'm panting even harder. Relief is practically washing through me. I move around the corner of the house and lean back. I open my log once again.

**10:36 **Nearly got caught phasing into the house. Almost sighted by Pietro Maximoff. Dying of embarrassment.

And I really am. But now is not the time to back out. I have gone through all this and if I back out now it's just stupid. I slip my pen back into my pocket and start to look around the house. He's not in the kitchen. He's not in the living room. He's not in the dining room. I move back and start to climb a tree I always used to climb so meet with him in secret. Only Rogue knew about me meeting Lance in secret. She sure as hell doesn't know I'm stalking my ex. If she knew she would kill me.

I reach the top of the tree. I'm mostly phased into the tree except for my face. Just in case he sees me.

_What a hole! This place is a mess._

I know. There he is. He's in his room. He's reading a magazine on cars. Typical. Sometimes when we went to the movies to see a romantic film I would catch him reading a car magazine with a small torch. It really annoyed me, but I guess I can understand because whenever we go to watch an action movie I carry an extra nail polish kit around.

**10:40 **Sighted in his room, reading a magazine on cars. Can't see the title. Don't really care.

I move around to get a comfortable position and find myself comfortably positioned between two branches. The only problem is that one is shaking dangerously and the other is freakishly thin. Okay, so I'm not that comfortable, but it's okay because I'm not going to fall. I look down and suddenly the ground looks so far away. It's alright. The only thing is to not fall asleep.

_Like you can do that._

I open my log and rest it onto one of the branches. Then I take out my pen.

**10: 55 **Still sitting and reading. Think he's fallen asleep. He's not moving. My legs are numb.

Okay, it took me fifteen minutes to find a comfortable position, but now I'm ready. I start scribbling down his actions, his movements. Every little thing is written down in the book. If he does nothing I just write down 'SAME POSITION' every ten minutes. Okay, he's getting up and moving towards his bed. Suddenly I realize he's in his boxers. My cheeks are turning a bright red. I quickly turn away. I'm a stalker, not a pervert.

**11:30 **Getting up off his butt and going to sleep, finally.

Oh god, I've been here nearly an hour. My legs are killing me. I move and muffle a yell. Ouch, ouch, ouch. My legs are so numb that moving them feels like I'm stabbing them over and over again.

_CRACK!_

What? Crack? No, no, no, no! Please oh god no!

_Did not see that coming…_

The tree is moving. One branch is breaking. Then it stops. I hold onto both branches, my knuckles white. I slowly calm down. Thankfully Lance hasn't noticed. He's already asleep. Lucky duck.

_Excuse me? _

I don't swear.

_The tree is breaking._

What?

_CRACK!_

I yelp and throw myself forward, still holding my book and both pens. One of the branches is breaking. Which one? WHICH? It takes me a millisecond to realize that they're both breaking, and I'm doomed. The branch snaps and I lurch forward. I'm still grabbing onto the second branch as the first one drops to the ground. It snaps in two and I wince. But my troubles aren't over yet. The branch I am holding onto is breaking. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

The branch snaps.

I hurtle towards the ground.

My mouth is open in a silent scream and I suddenly feel my arm practically being jerked out of my socket. All my guts seem to lurch around unbelievably. I gasp in pain. My hand scrabbles desperately, clutching at whatever was holding me up. It was a person. I dig my nails into the person's wrist to stop me from falling. The person yells and pulls me up and through their window. The window is only half open. I phase through it just in time before my head is bashed in.

"Jeez Pryde, how sharp are your nails?" my 'savior' asks. I look up in horror, then realize that it was only Pietro. My terror diminishes, but barely. I have been caught. After all those weeks of carefully following Lance, never ever making any mistake, never being caught…I'm through. I'm so dead. I have never been more humiliated in my whole life. Never.

"Uh…hi…" I stutter. He stares at me, half angry half confused. He also looks slightly amused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he says slowly. His eyes fall on my log, my two pens and my small bag. He reaches for the book and the bag. I'm too shaken to stop him. I'm still thinking about my fall. "What is this?" He starts reading out my entries. After he's finished I'm so embarrassed I'm thinking of sinking into the floor. Most people just wish they could, but I actually can. I can't leave without my log though. Pietro has only read the last page. He doesn't realize how obsessed I am…yet. He will if he reads the rest of it.

"Jesus Pryde, have you been _spying _on Lance?" Pietro says in disbelief. He's gotten the gist though.

"Oh god, you can't tell him. Please don't tell him," I beg, tears threatening to flow. My hands are clasped together. I haven't gotten on my knees yet but if he says no I'll even resort to kissing his feet. That is how embarrassed I am. He opens my bag and, to my horror he pulls out my binoculars and my night vision goggles. He stares at them, stunned. For once, he's speechless. And what's amazing is that he usually never shuts up. Finally he finds his voice.

"You're a freak Pryde," he says slowly, making sure I hear every word. And it's too much. The humiliation, the lack of willpower and his look of slight disgust are weighing on me like a ton of bricks. And there's only so much I can take. I burst into tears. I'm suddenly seeing myself in his eyes. In anyone else's eyes, I'm a freak. I'm creepy, I'm weird. It's not enough that I'm a mutant…I'm an obsessed mutant stalker. Pietro's eyes widen in alarm as I collapse onto his bed, sobbing loudly.

"Oh thanks! Don't you think I know that? It's not like I haven't thought that myself? Do you think I _enjoy_ stalking Lance? Do you like, think that I chose to do this? I'm a freak! I'm a stupid, obsessed freak who spies on her ex-boyfriend!" I sob, trying to wipe the tears away, but they keep flowing. Suddenly I'm lying on his bed, my head in his pillow, bawling myself dry. Sure I've been sad about this before, but I've never cried. In my whole life I have never cried like this. Huge, gasping sobs, tears running down my face endlessly, my face red and blotchy from embarrassment. I can't believe I'm crying in front of him. Suddenly I realize that I'm making his pillow wet. I sit up, trying to control my sobs but I can't.

"I'm such a stupid, weak moron. I'm like, such a freak. I mean, I have no dignity. Whatever dignity I had is gone. Gone!" I yell, sobbing even harder. My hair band has loosened and my hair is all over my face. My head is in my hands and I'm rocking back and forth. I look up and my eyes are all blurry, but I can see the shock on Pietro's face. And there's also amusement. Amusement? He thinks this is funny? My outrage clears up my tears. I open my mouth to scream at him and, realizing what I'm about to do, he flops down on the bed.

"You know…I only said that because you're in the X men. If you were in the Brotherhood then I would've said…I would've said…well something else for sure," he said. Not very flattering but whatever. He's Pietro, what else can I expect?

"Yea well, you were right. I am a freak," I mutter softly, wiping away a remaining tear. He pats my back awkwardly.

"Well…look, you aren't a freak. So you're a stalker. It just means that someone has ripped your heart out too fast, too brutally and you just haven't found another way to deal with it," he says wisely. I stare at him in disbelief. Exactly right.

"How do you know all this?" I say. There's a second of silence. And suddenly he gets up and he slowly – yes, slowly – walks towards his drawer. He opens the top drawer and pauses, hesitating for a few seconds. Then he takes out the most amazing things I've ever seen. Not amazing as in galaxy with billions and billions of stars in the universe amazing. Amazing as in completely unexpected. And believe me, this was _completely_ unexpected.

"You are looking at one of the fastest, most experienced stalker's in New York. Now in Bayville," he says, grinning confidently. I gape at him, too shocked to be annoyed at his self-centered comment. He's holding a thick black book, silver binoculars, night vision goggles and a _camera_. Why didn't I ever think of that? A _camera!_ I have got to get one of those. "I also used to have a box of doughnuts and some chips by my side. Also had a tree house in New York. Before that I would use the rooftop because it was flat and there were plants on there to cover me." He drops them onto the bed. I examine them. The night vision goggles and the binoculars are way better than mine. The camera is also the coolest thing I've ever seen. I want a camera.

"But…who were you stalking?" I ask curiously. His grin widens. He sits on the bed in some sort of story-telling pose.

"Loads of people. But the whole reason I even started was because of my dad."

"Your…dad…" I say slowly, not really sure of his meaning. "You stalked your dad?"

"It sounds weird, but my dad, my adopted dad, used to be sneaking around with his mistress behind Mom's back, and since I didn't like him very much, I planned to break them up," he says, smiling slyly. "And when I mean break him up, I mean break him up from his wife _and _his mistress. That big bastard deserved it, and he sure as hell didn't live happily ever after." He cackles softly, opening his log. It's so thick with photographs and notes and letters.

"Letters? You didn't write this," I say, reading it. It was a love letter. "This is from a…Carl to…I can't read it, the name is all blurred. Who's Carl?" His smile falters. He looks sad for a moment, and I'm pretty surprised. I've never seen him sad. But then, I would never have pegged him for a stalker.

"Well, I kind of lied. My dad wasn't the reason I started," he pauses. "Her name was Sari. She was two years older than me and the most beautiful, kindest, funniest, happiest girl I've ever met. The weird thing is that no one really liked her. She was just too…perfect. Too beautiful, too…too good to be true. I didn't know how people couldn't like her. She was wonderful." He shakes his head in disgust and sadness, and for one second I pity him. But I'm also really curious.

"Did you stalk her?" I ask. I already know the answer, of course, but his silence is really bugging me.

"Yea. It pretty much started when I was about twelve. She was fourteen and class for her ended about twenty minutes after I did. Or something like that. I wrote it all in that book. Anyway, I was on the roof and looking around with these new binoculars that I bought a few days ago. And then she walked past my house and I spied her and…well…that's where it started. I started stalking her and copying down her schedules and following her to her house. I once even watched her sleep. Every time she turned around I would run away as quickly as I could. I stalked her for three years I don't think she ever caught me," he says softly. His eyes are glazed over.

"Wow, that's good stalking," I say. He nods, smiling secretively.

"Then one day she saw me. Not stalking her, but she just saw me. And she asked me out. And well…I said yes," he says, slumping over in defeat. "I was an idiot. I still stalked her because instead of being wishful, I was paranoid. I kept stalking her and I couldn't stop. I bought night vision goggles, a camera and I even started sneaking into her house, going through her stuff and looking through her letters. I think…I think I fell in love with stalking. I loved my obsession even more than I loved her. I got so crazed with it that it ruined my life completely. She left me, my Mom's divorce tore her apart, my family was ruined and I felt really ashamed," he says, leaning back against the wall. There's a second of silence.

"Are you saying that…that I shouldn't stalk anyone anymore?" I say slowly. He looks at me incredulously.

"Of course not! Jeez, I felt ashamed but I didn't stop. In fact, I started stalking everyone who was doing anything suspicious. If you look through my log you'll see that everything about Sari stops at page 106. I found out so many secrets! All I'm saying is that if you want to do something bad and shameful, do it right!" he frowns thoughtfully. I can't help but gape at him in amazement. He's _encouraging _this? "Don't stop with Lance! The whole mansion is your oyster! Stalk the mansion red! It's not as if you're going to advertise all those secrets. Keep them to yourself. And buy a camera; it's good to have proof." He smirks at my baffled look.

"Those sayings suck," I mutter thoughtfully. He chuckles.

"Look, Pryde…Kitty," he hesitates at my look of surprise. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. "You're good at stalking. I know, I never suspected. Well, I did once, but then I forgot about it completely. It's a talent, Kitty. Use it. I mean, I had so much fun and I found out a lot of things. I found out that Terry Shellie was cheating on her boyfriend with three other guys. And Los Rio Carmen said he wasn't gay. I beg to differ. Look Kitty, don't think of it as spying. Think of it as…discoveries. Or something like that. I mean, if it wasn't for me Mr. John Casper would still be sexually harassing teenage girls and rubbing their shoulders to see if they wore strapless bras or not. And if it wasn't for me Josh Dustin, captain of the football team would still be mugging people on the street behind our school."

"You mean…stalking helped people?"

"Of course! I mean, when I came to Bayville I stopped for a bit…but then I found my log stuffed in between all my clothes and…well…one thing led to another and you are looking at Bayville's no. one stalker! I'm still trying to find out whether Red's a real redhead," he says, reaching for the log and flipping through the pages. He takes out three photos. They are of Jean, but two of them are when she's younger.

"You _stole _those?"

"Yea. In this third picture she's only ten but the hat she's wearing is covering her hair. They were the only ones I found. She came in before I could find anything else."

"Wow. She didn't catch you?"

"No way. I'm the best in Bayville. And I'm not being arrogant or anything, it's true."

"You spied on the X men?" I say, anger on behalf of my friends.

"You spied on Lance?" he retorts mockingly.

"Good point," I mutter gloomily. He looks at me, examining me for a second. He knows something I don't.

"You're a good stalker Kitty, but you're still inexperienced. You know how to hide yourself from the person you're stalking, but you forget the fact that there are people around you," he mutters, taking back all his things and putting them in a small bag. I furrow my brow, trying to understand what he's saying.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly. His comment is nagging at the back of my mind.

"I've stalked you Kitty. Not because I'm crazy about you, but because I noticed something suspicious about you. Guess I was right. But I followed you, and I noticed something weird. Not about you…but about the people around you," he says nodding at me and smiling wisely. I wish he would just tell me what he means.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, next time you're stalking someone, look around you. You might see what I mean."

"Wait, wait, wait…next time? There's not going to be a next time. I'm never going to stalk Lance ever again! No one! No one! There! Hah!" I stand up, my fist clenched. Not in anger, but in determination. He looks puzzled, as if he doesn't understand what I'm saying. I don't think I'm making much sense.

"Why?"

"Because…because it's wrong…"

"Oh please. Look, next time I go stalking someone, I'll call you," he offers. "I mean…if you want…"

"Really? You mean it?" I say, my face lighting up. I mean, to learn from the master himself. And I can tell he's good. Just one single look at his log and I can tell that he is. He looks at me eagerly.

"Of course! I mean, it's fun stalking by yourself, but it's way more fun if someone's with you. I've finally found someone who understands!" he says, looking so excited I can't help but giggle. Suddenly he stops. "Jeez, it's already midnight. You should get back, otherwise Wolverine is going to come here on a slaughtering spree and dismember us. And I don't want that." I look at the clock. Gosh he's right! I quickly gather up my things and open his door to leave.

"Wait. Look, give me your number and I'll call you when I find someone," he says, giving me his number. I giggle.

"It sounds like you're setting me up with a date." As I say this he leans on the door and smirks. "Not a chance." I giggle again at his silly pout. "And I'll call you when I find someone suspicious too. Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this." I turn around after waving slightly. I hear him snort in contempt.

"Who do you think I am?" I hear the door close and smile inwardly. I've made a friend. Then suddenly my mind turns to one of the things he said. Something about looking at the people around me. What people? Suspicious about the people around her? What did he mean?

I walk out of the Brotherhood and into the dark night. Gosh that sounds corny. The clouds slowly cover the moon, making the night almost pitch black. I shiver and cover my arms. I start walking towards the Institute, a little bit quicker. I suddenly feel someone watching me and turn around, terrified. But the figure is gone. I hear something rustling and whirl around once again. This time I see a figure. Dark, tall, terrifying. I open my mouth to scream but the figure disappears into the shadows. Of course, like any normal person, I sprint away as fast as I can.

My bag is swinging around. It hits my hips and I muffle a small yelp. It swings once again and whacks my hip even harder.

"Ow!" I grab onto the bag to stop it and freeze.

I can feel my binoculars.

My night vision goggles are also in there.

But where's my log? My precious, priceless log. It's gone. It's gone, it's gone, it's gone.

"No…no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I cry, tears prickling at the edge of my eyes. I turn around immediately to retrace my steps, not giving any thought to crazy, whacked out murderers in the middle of the night. Ever since I've started stalking I never use it as a derogatory word anymore. Slowly I walk back, my eyes searching for any sign of my log. But it's not there. I keep walking. I can barely see past my feet.

I hear rustling again.

Someone's staring at me.

I feel it.

I'm so scared I start to cry softly. But I can't stop searching. It's like losing something you've had since you were a baby. I haven't had my log for a long time but it's the most precious object in my life. It was the only thing that listened to me while I was so embarrassed by my stalking.

"Where are you?" I mutter, more tears running down my cheeks. I can't believe it's gone. I find myself at the Brotherhood house. I keep going back and forth, back and forth, trying to find my log. It's gone. I can't believe it. It's gone.

I stumble back to the Institute, my eyes red with tears and my face blotchy. I cry the whole way. My hands are trembling as I open the gate. And it's not from the cold. I walk across the huge lawn, the Institute looming up ahead of me. My face is completely blank. My mind is blank too. I just can't believe it. I can't think. It's too much for me to take. All that work. All those risks I took. For nothing. It's gone. All gone.

It's not as if I had loads of photos and letters and special memories in it, but it was such hard work. I spent so much time planning, writing down schedules, writing down the events of the day.

I open the door and find myself staring into a pair of yellow eyes. I scream as loud as I can, lashing out at the figure in front of me. The figure grabs my hand to stop me. His hands are fuzzy and immediately I realize who it is.

"Kurt!" I gasp. I immediately stop struggling and allow him to pull me up.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't mean to frighten you. I guess I should stop doing that huh?" he says softly.

"Yea…yea…" I gasp, my heart still beating rapidly. He leads me to the couch where I collapse ungracefully. Storm always manages to do it nicely. I wish I knew how. He sits next to me, watching me calm down. He gives me a few minutes of silence. He's frowning. I wonder why.

"Kitty…what were you doing outside at midnight?" he asks curiously. I stare at him, not sure what to say.

"I…I needed some fresh air," I stammer. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right. I'm blue, not stupid," he scoffs.

"What?"

"Never mind." There's a long pause. I find myself glancing at him furtively. He doesn't seem to notice. Suddenly he looks at me, and his gaze is so intense I have trouble keeping it up.

"Kitty…" he falters, looking unsure. He bites his lower lip, looking nervous.

"Ye-es?" I look at him expectantly. Something is tugging at the back of my mind desperately. Something Pietro said. Something he said just makes so much sense now that I'm around Kurt. I don't know why.

"I know you went to the Brotherhood house. I followed you there when I saw you leave. I got up to get some milk and saw you creeping out. What were you doing at the Brotherhood house, Kitty?" he says, his voice low and dangerous. I stare at him.

"You _spied _on me?" I say, outraged.

_A little bit hypocritical aren't you?_

He looks furious, though I'm not sure why.

"Wait a second…_you _were the person watching me when I left! I knew someone was there! I saw you, you scared the heck out of me!" He ignores my comment.

"You were spying on Lance weren't you? God Kitty what's wrong with you? Haven't you gotten over that creep yet? How could you let yourself do this? Are you so weak, do you have absolutely no willpower?" he stands up, shouting. I stare at him, stung.

"No willpower? I have willpower!" I retort, standing up as well. I'm only slightly taller than him, but that's because he's hunched over, fists clenched and tail whipping round.

"All you care about is that stupid hood! Have some principles!" he cries. "I mean, you've been following him all the time! I've seen you Kitty, spying on him and following him and kissing his ass as if he were God!" He looks so furious, but I'm just as angry. How _dare _he say all those horrible things? How _dare _he!

"How _dare _you! You have no…no…no right! Y-you have…no right to…t-to say those horrible things!" I splutter, so furious I can barely speak. "You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to see him everyday, completely ignoring me as if I don't exist! Every time he looks at me it's like he's looking through me! And you don't know how much it hurts, how much it stabs my heart every time I look at him and know that I can never, ever be with him!" I'm shouting through my tears. I'm amazed that no one has woken up yet.

Kurt stares at me as if I'm a complete idiot, and this just makes me cry harder. I've cried so much today I don't know how I can still cry. And yet, my eyes are even wetter than ever. For some reason I can't stand the thought of Kurt being angry at me. I can't stand the thought of him thinking I'm a horrible person.

He looks ready to strike me and I step back, lifting my arms a little bit. He looks hurt at my actions. I feel immensely upset to think that I hurt him like that. I feel guilty. Really, really guilty.

"You think I don't feel that pain? You think that I don't feel the pain when the girl I love never even looks at me? You don't think that my heart breaks a little more every time I see her falling even more and more in love with another guy? You don't think that I feel like dying every time she talks to me about him? Telling me about how much she loves him and wants him when all the time she's so damn blind to my own pain!" he cries, pain obvious in his voice. I stare at him. Who is he talking about? Who's the girl? It still hasn't hit me.

"I…I never knew," I say softly. He glances at me. "Why…why did you never tell me?"

"You never bothered to ask. You never cared," he mutters bitterly. He puts something next to me, on the couch. And then he's gone. Vanished in a puff of smoke. All I can do is stare at the space where he was standing. And then it hits me. Like a tidal wave. All the information flowing in, whirling around my head. It all makes sense.

_Look, next time you're stalking someone, look around you. You might see what I mean._

How did I never notice? All the time I was stalking Lance I never noticed someone stalking _me_. Every time I turned around no one was there. But I felt him. I felt him watching me. I felt him spying on me. Every single day I stalked Lance I felt like someone was doing the same to me. I always thought it was just paranoia. I thought it was just me being scared about being caught. But it wasn't.

It was Kurt.

My eyes travel slowly towards the object he put next to me.

It's my log. My log is sitting on the couch, right next to me. He found it. He found my log. I reach for it, turning it over in my hands. I breathe in slowly. Then I breathe out.

_I love Kurt._

I slowly stand up, my hands clenched around the log. I start to walk up the stairs. Towards Kurt's room. Every step seems so long. I stare ahead of me, not sure what I'm doing. My mind is filled with so many thoughts I can't think straight.

_I love Kurt._

I reach his door, one single thought in my mind. I can hear him inside, hanging from his ceiling fan. I open the door, my face blank.

_I love Kurt. _

"What do you want?" he snarls, looking scarily calm. I'm trembling so badly. I've had enough. It has all been too much. This day has been too much for me to handle. All I can think about are his horrible, hurtful words.

_I love Kurt._

"What…do…you…want?" he says, slowly emphasizing every word. I speak, my voice shaking with hurt and confusion.

_I love Kurt. _

"I have been through a lot the past few weeks. I have felt humiliated, and stupid and terrible. But you know what hurt me the most? The fact…the fact that you think I don't care. I have been disappointed. I have been hurt. But you know, no matter how bad it was I always had someone there…a friend or family to show that they cared. To show that, no matter what, they still loved me and supported me. And ever since I came to the Institute I thought of you as that person. I supported you and helped you and I stood by you no matter what you did or how you looked like, and you did the same. Even when you pretended not to be my friend I still stuck by you, no matter how angry I was or how much I hurt. And to say that I don't care…well, that the most hurtful, most terrible thing you could ever say," I choke, tears blurring my eyes.

His shell shocked face is the last thing I see before I turn around and walk out of the room, shoulders slumped and more miserable than I ever felt in my life. I walk away, my heart thumping.

I feel so empty.

I feel so hollow.

I walk back to my room, reaching forward to turn the doorknob.

"Kitty."

I turn around. There he is.

He leans forward and, before I know it, his lips are against mine. I practically melt into his arms.

I break off and he looks at me, confused.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." He smirks at me cheekily.

"I could never stay mad at you for long. But how come you never saw me following you?" he asks. I smirk mirroring his grin.

"I never really thought anyone could be stalking me," I say thoughtfully. He looks worried.

"You don't mind?" he asked anxiously. I shake my head.

"No way. After all, I've always wanted my very own stalker."

* * *

**Author's notes: **And there it is. My second one-shot. It took me about three days because I kept getting distracted with 'Friends'. I really like it. But I just had to add in Pietro. Kitty was obsessed with Lance, I'm obsessed with Pietro. It's weird because I've never really supported Kurtty. Not that I disliked it, I just never really read them. But I guess this is alright. And if the characters are OOC well, this is my story.

Deal with it.


End file.
